Lo que hacen las parejas normales
by Ginebra-lhdp
Summary: Los HOmbres de Paco: Las mañanas de domingo deben ser especiales para todas las parejas enamoradas normales del mundo


Todos los personajes que aquí salen pertenecen a Globomedia y a Antena3

Lucas se desperezó estirando un brazo por encima de su cabeza y el otro por la espalda y abriendo obscenamente la boca.

-O ze de demos di.

-¿Qué?

-Que no sé qué hacemos aquí. Podríamos habernos quedado en casa tranquilamente.

-Es domingo-informó Sara-¿Te has lavao la cara?

-Sí, mami-ironizó.

-Bueno, es domingo, y las parejas normales los domingos salen a hacer cositas por ahí.

-Yo habría hecho encantado "cositas" contigo en casa-Lucas le pellizcó la nalga, y Sara le pegó en la mano. Abrió el maletero y sacó una bolsa de deporte enorme.

-¿Has matado a alguien y vamos a enterrarlo?

-Hala, venga, coge-Sara le pasó la bolsa a Lucas que cedió bajo su peso.

-¿Qué cojones has metido aquí, Sara?

Ella no contestó, en vez de eso, inició la marcha adentrándose en el parque. Familias pasaban la mañana con las bicis, las minimotos, un par de patinadores los esquivaron por la izquierda, un grupo de chicos hacían capoeira con la música puesta y un grupo de chicas en pantalones cortos, se fijó Lucas, jugaban al fútbol. Sara se paró cerca de un árbol, en el césped. Se acercó a Lucas, y éste tiró la bolsa al suelo. Mientras Sara abría la bolsa sacando Dios sabía qué, Lucas se puso la mano de visera y estuvo observando su alrededor: parejas, familias, grupos de amigos…

-Quítate las zapatillas, es agradable sentir el césped fresquito bajo los pies.

-¿Y si piso una mierda de perro?

-Los perros no pueden entrar al césped.

-Pues allí hay uno-Sara se quedó descalza y empezó a disponer las cosas sobre el césped.

-Ya-informó ella un par de minutos después. Lucas bajó la vista y vio que Sara había organizado un picnic-¿Almorzamos? Le he robado algunas cosas del bar a mi madre… a ver: escalibada, ensaladilla, lonchitas de queso y jamón, y unos pinchitos de tortilla de patatas.

-Ñam.

-Toma-Sara le pasó una cerveza a Lucas, que sonrió con placer, hasta mirarla detenidamente.

-¿Sin alcohol?

-Tienes que conducir. ¿Te hago un mini de jamón y queso?

-Sin cerveza, me dirás la gracia-Sara picoteó sin hablar mucho con Lucas, mirando aquí y allí, observando a las familias con niños pequeños y a las jóvenes parejas y luego echándole furtivas miradas a Lucas, quien por su lado, estaba entretenido con la comida-¿Qué haces?

-Recoger esto y…-Sara sacó una toalla y un pequeño cojín del Betis, se acercó a un alcornoque cercano-Ven aquí, anda-Sara lo obligó a sentarse con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol, le colocó el cojín del betis para que estuviera cómodo. Sacó un par de revistas de la bolsa y se las enseñó a Lucas-¿MAN o Todo motor?

-¿Quién es la de la portada de MAN?

-Michelle Jenner.

-¡OH!, Dámela, dámela-Sara se la tiró a la cara. Ella cogió un libro de la bolsa, se acercó a Lucas, le abrió las piernas y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de él.

-De postal, estamos de postal. Dame la mano.

-¿Para qué?

-Es lo que hacen las parejas.

-Si te doy la mano ya no puedo ojear la revista.

-Pues nos abrazamos y pasamos el rato mirándonos a los ojos. Lo hacen en las películas.

-Yo prefiero leer la revista. Que rebuena está la Jenner. Me la jincaba hasta que el cuerpo me pidiera piedad-Lucas pasaba las páginas tranquilamente, y Sara quería leer… pero es que primero se clavaba unas piedrecitas del suelo, y luego, se clavaba los huesos de Lucas. Y luego Lucas, había apoyado la barbilla en su hombro y se había quedado sopa, y el peso de la cabeza de su marido le estaba dejando dormido todo el brazo izquierdo. Sara sacudió el hombro y él se sobresaltó, se despertó balbuceando y limpiándose la babilla.

-¿Hacemos otra cosa? ¿Jugamos al badminton?

-¿A qué? ¿Delante de toda esta gente?

-Anda, anda…-Sara sacó un par de raquetas y una pelota de pluma. Se fue a un lado del césped, sonrió a Lucas y sacó, la pelota subió, tardó una eternidad en bajar, y acabó en el suelo. Lucas miró la pelota, y miró a su alrededor. Menuda mariconada de juego-Va, tira-lo animó Sara. Lucas sacó, Sara se la devolvió, Lucas volvió a darle; Sara, entre risitas, se la volvió a pasar y Lucas, ahora que Sara se partía, le dio con todas sus fuerzas a la pelota hacia arriba y en sentido inverso, dejándola enganchada entre las ramas del alcornoque.

-¡Ay va!-dijo con falsedad-Lo siento, eh. ¿Has traído más pelotas?

-No-contestó con tono lastimero, mirando hacia la pelota como si pensara que la intensidad de su mirada pudiera hacerla bajar.

-Qué pena-mintió Lucas-Podemos dar volteretas-se mofó-hacer ruedas por el césped o el pino contra el árbol.

-¿Sí?

-No, ni de coña-Lucas se sentó en el césped.

-¡Hola!-un chaval se acercó a ellos, llevaba un pantalón de chándal de marca y una camiseta de tirantes del barcelona-Estamos jugando un partidillo ahí-señaló a un grupo de chavales de la edad de Aitor-nos ha fallao un colega y tenemos un equipo cojo. ¿Juegas?

-¿Fútbol?

-Sí. Bueno, si a tu… ¿chica, hermana? no le importa.

-A mi hermana no le importa-sonrió Lucas, y se puso los calcetines y las zapatillas ante la mirada de indignación de Sara.

-¡Lleva anillo de casado, ceporro!-Pero Lucas y el otro muchacho ya iban haciendo presentaciones. Sara cogió la bolsa, su mantita y se sentó cerca del juego con un paquete de pipas. Lucas empezó de centrocampista, en el puesto del que había faltado a la cita (porque su novia era una zorra manipuladora que no le dejaba ni ir a mear sin su permiso… ¡Eso pasa cuando te emparejas!, había dicho un imbécil, y Lucas se había reído. Sara no les conocía ni diez minutos, y ya le caían mal), pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo se iba más y más adelante, y acabó marcando tres tantos de los diez que marcó su equipo. Resultado final, equipo en el que jugaba Lucas: 10, equipo en el que no jugaba Lucas: 8.

Se intercambiaron los teléfonos móviles por si alguna vez otro fallaba por culpa de las novias, y cada uno siguió su camino. Ya era casi la hora de comer. Y Sara había perdido toda la mañana, en la que tendría que haber paseado de la mano con Lucas, almorzado con Lucas, subido a las barcas con Lucas, comido un helado con Lucas, hecho algún deporte con Lucas; pero en vez de eso, Lucas había pasado la mañana jugando a fútbol con un montón de desconocidos mientras ella se aburría como una ostra, y se destrozaba los labios comiendo pipas saladas. Qué cruz.

-Ve cargando el coche-le pasó las llaves a Sara-Voy a ver si me aseo un poco en aquellos baños-Lucas se fue trotando, y ella tuvo que ir al coche cargada como una mula.

-¡NO pienses que estoy muy triste… si no me ves sonreír! ¡Es simplemente despiste! ¡MANERAS DE VIVIR!-Lucas cantaba y tamborileaba el ritmo de la canción en el volante del coche, de vuelta a San Antonio, de vuelta a casa.

-Sigue recto-La mañana había sido una caca. Lucas había renegado de ella, llamándola "hermana", prefiriendo ir con unos desconocidos a pegar patadas a un balón en vez de quedarse junto a ella mirándola en silencio y suspirando como si agonizara de amor. ¿Es mucho pedir que Lucas viva solo para ella?

-Pero si la salida a casa está por aquí.

-¡Que sigas recto!

-Bueno, vale, tranquila-Lucas le bajó la voz a la música.

-Sal de la autovía, Lucas.

-¿Te mareas?-La miró, y cogió la salida a la vía de servicio-¿Paro?

-No, sigue. Estoy bien-Lucas condujo un rato más, pasaban algunas casas y campos de labranza-tira a la derecha.

-Pero ¿pa qué?... bueno, bueno, está bien-Lucas giró a la derecha por un camino, asfaltado que ascendía por una ladera, campos de guijarros, de trigo y algunos olivos aquí y allí-Sara, ¿Dónde vamos?

-Tira por el primer camino que veas. Ese mismo.

-¿Cuál?

-¡ESE!

-No veo ninguna señal.

-¿Qué quieres… una señal que marque "Por aquí, camino de cabras"?-Lucas giró haciendo un trompo, levantado piedras y polvo al paso de las ruedas del audi-Tenías razón-Sara se quitó la camiseta-Tenías toda la razón… menuda mierda de mañana, deberíamos habernos quedado en casa echando un polvo. Pero aún tiene arreglo-se quitó las sandalias y los pantalones ante la mirada de Lucas. Sara se deshizo la coleta y se quitó el sujetador, el coche dio un trompicón y Lucas, soltando el volante se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta-Lucas, frena ¡para!-le gritó ella, ya con las bragas medio quitadas-que si nos matamos ahora vamos a aparecer en todos los periódicos-Lucas dio un frenada y dejó medio coche metido en un campo recién arado. Se desabrochó el cinturón a toda prisa y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, todo a la vez, pero antes de poder sacárselos del todo Sara ya se le había subido encima y le comía toda la cara-Mmmm-Sara se giró, hizo un escorzo con el torso para alcanzar el cenicero del coche, lo que le dio a Lucas campo libre sobre el pecho de ella, la besó, la chupó y la lamió hasta que ella volvió a girarse, condón en mano. Sara forcejeó con la bolsita, hasta que se le escurrió, saltando de sus manos hasta el suelo del asiento de atrás. Sara volvió a retorcerse y se agachó a por el preservativo, dejando en el margen de visión de Lucas toda su espalda desnuda y el trasero. Lucas se mordió el labio, suspiró y le sobó el culo mientras ella rescataba la goma.

-Dame-Lucas le quitó el condón de las manos. Sara empezó a besarlo de nuevo, o a chuparle los labios más bien, mientras él abría el envoltorio.

-Te lo estás poniendo al revés.

-Joder, que se me escurre.

-Lucas, al revés, joder que pareces nuevo. Bájalo más a ver si se me va a quedar dentro.

-¡¿Cómo se te va a quedar dentro?!-Lucas la cogió por la cintura y le mordió la barbilla. Sara bajó la mano a la entrepierna de Lucas y lo guió hasta ella-¿Qué pasa? ¿Atinas o qué?

-No entra.

-¿Cómo que no entra?

-Que no entra-le gritó-Joder, que estoy incomodísima. El volante se me clava en la espalda, el freno de mano me está lesionando el tobillo, que estoy estresada perdida ¡y que no entra!

-Me cago en mis muelas… Anda, quita-Lucas se la quitó de encima-Tira pa atrás-Lucas saltó al asiento trasero del coche, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos por las rodillas, todavía con el calzado puesto y con el periscopio levantado. Sara abrió la puerta del copiloto, bajó del coche tapándose sus vergüenzas con la mano derecha y los senos con el brazo izquierdo. Cerró la puerta con el culo y miró, azorada, a un lado y a otro. Este era el momento en que siempre aparecía la guardia civil. Lucas el abrió la puerta de atrás y Sara saltó dentro.

-La tierra está blanda, ¿Qué crees que cultivarán?

-¿A mí que cojones me importa?-Sara cerró la puerta. Lucas se fijó en que ella tenía los pezones duros-¿Estás cachonda, eh?-le susurró.

-Es que hace frío. Hay vaquitas en el campo de al lado-informó.

-Anda, ven aquí, becerrilla-Lucas se tiró encima de ella- que te voy a poner un par de banderillas que te vas a enterar… te voy a hacer una faena que me vas a querer sacar a hombros del coche-Lucas le dio un beso corto con lengua y Sara gimió excitada.

-¿Con que tu hermana? Eh? ¡Cabronazo!-Sara le arañó la espalda a Lucas. Lo abrazó con las piernas y, él, ayudándose de la mano, penetró a su mujer mientras se introducía, como si de un flan se tratara, un seno de Sara en la boca.

-Has visto como sí entra…-se mofó él.

-¿Este es el único idioma que entiendes tú, no?-le preguntó ella con dificultad. Lucas se limitó a gruñir-Eres un cabronazo, un cerdo, un imbécil, impresentable, eres un… un… oh, oh, ¡no pares! ¡LUCAS! Oh cariño!, ¡mi amor, mi vida!-Lucas le cerró la boca con un beso largo, le mordió la barbilla, le chupó el lóbulo, bajando hacia el cuello-Te odio, te odio… ¡AY! Qué bien, Lucas… más fuerte, más fuerte… así, te quiero, te quiero, cariño…

-¡No hagas eso, Sara, no…! No aprietes, Sara, que me pierdo! Ahh, joder. ¿Quién es mi sobrina favorita?-jadeó-¿Te gusta así…mmm, dile a tu tito si te gusta?

-Mmmmmm-Lucas paró un segundo.

-Responde-jugueteó dándole una palmada en el culo, salió de ella, se recolocó el condón y se sentó bien. Sara dio un salto y se sentó encima.

-No seas malo. No enfades a la nieta del comisario.

-Va, nieta del comisario-Lucas le lamió el cuello-esos gemidos, que yo los oiga-Durante quince minutos el audi de Lucas estuvo dando sutiles sacudidas, y cualquiera que pasara por allí sabría qué estaba pasando en su interior-Sarita… Sara, que estoy a punto.

-Un segundo… espérame.

-Yogur griego, papel higiénico ultrasuave, desodorante, agua oxigenada, bollitos, una tableta de chocolate...

-¡LUCAS!

-¡Saritaaaaa!

-¡Esto! ¡Me cago en la puta!-gritó-¡ESTO ES LO QUE HACEN LAS PAREJAS!- Lucas sonreía, respirando y transpirando. Contento de su faena-Me he coronao-Sara se apartó el pelo de la cara, cerró los ojos, y de un impulso se levantó y llegando hasta los mandos del conductor, dio al contacto y bajó las ventanillas de atrás; Lucas le dio una palmada en el culo. Sudoroso, giró la cabeza hacia el aire que entraba por la ventana, le acarició la rodilla a Sara y salió al campo a mear-¡Viñas!

-¿Qué dices?

-Que van a plantar viñas. ¿No ves la forma de los surcos?-Sara salió por su puerta, y también ella se agachó a hacer pis, cada uno a un lado del coche. Lucas se sacudió un poco y se subió los pantalones que en ningún momento se había quitado-Sí que hay vacas, sí, joder. Menudos bichos.

-¡AAAAAAAAY!-un gritó, proveniente de ese mismo lugar, alarmó a Sara, que estaba en porretas solo tapada por el coche-¿Algún problema?

-¡BUENAS!-le gritó Lucas-¡No! Todo bien. Mi novia-gritó-que necesitaba despejarse… pero ya la he despejao, ya.

-Serás cretino-Sara caminó en cuclillas hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y se puso la camiseta. Se levantó como un resorte y saludó al pastor, protegida por el coche, se le veía la cabeza y un poco del torso. Nada podía hacer pensar que de cintura para abajo iba como su madre la trajo al mundo.

-Mira qué pelos-Sara cerró la puerta del coche de Lucas-Nadie se va a creer que hemos estado tranquilamente en un parque.

-Pues les dices que nos hemos revolcado por el césped-Lucas cerró su puerta y abrió la de atrás-Joder, Sara. Ya hemos manchado la tapicería. Es la última vez que se folla en este coche, coño, que me sale carísimo limpiarlo y si luego sube tu padre…la tenemos.

-Pues pon una sabanita, a mí qué me cuentas-Sara se retocó todo lo que pudo-Ya me has marcao el cuello-chasqueó la lengua. Lucas se cargó la bolsa al hombro, pasó al lado de Sara, y se cogieron por la cintura para subir a casa de Paco y Lola, a comer paella.

-Va, que os estamos esperando-les dijo Lola al verlos entrar-Uy qué peste, Lucas. Ve a darte una ducha, anda, corazón. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?-preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lucas ha jugado un partido de fútbol en el parque-informó Sara.

-¿Y qué tal?-le preguntó su suegro.

-Bien, soy un jugadorazo. Villa y Van Nistelrooy a mi lao, aficionados. ¿Eh, rubia?

-Y José Tomás también, otro aficionao

-José Tomás es torero, Sarita-le dijo Mariano. Sara lo ignoró.

-Tres goles ha metido Lucas. Y ha marcao un gol esta mañana…-dijo Sara con segundas. Lucas la miró de reojo.

-¿De cabeza, olímpico, de falta?

-Sí, y de rabona. ¿Eh, Lucas? Se ha marcado uno de rabona conmigo tremendo, temblando me ha dejado-Lucas tosió.

-¿Siguen hablando de fútbol, no?-preguntó Paco a Lola.

-Yo que sé, vida mía. Quién sabe.

-No lo entiendo. Siempre con lo mismo…

-Están recién casados, Paco, vida mía.

-Llevan un año casados.

-Bueno, pero no han estado exactamente juntos. Déjalos, vida, anda.

-Voy a ducharme-informó Lucas.

-Yo también-secundó Sara.

-¿Juntos?-cuestionó Paco.

-Hay que ahorrar agua, Paco. Lo dice el gobierno-le comentó su ahora yerno.

-Oye, Lucas… que esta noche he quedao con Marina en casa-todos se miraron.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lucas.

-Que nos dejes la casa para nosotros, por favor.

-Mariano, ¿Y qué cojones hago yo?

-Niño, ustedes dos podéis dormir aquí en la habitación de Sarita.

-No-se negó Lucas-Sara y yo dormiremos en nuestra casa. Mariano, mi casa no es un piso de solteros, tronco, que yo estoy casado.

-Pero yo también pago el alquiler, Lucas-se quejó Mariano.

-Tranquilo, Mariano, esta noche dormiremos aquí-le dijo Sara.

-Pero…-Sara le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Lucas…tenemos que cambiar ciertas cosas, porque lo nuestro no va a ningún sitio-Sara tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido, escuchaban música relajadamente, acostados en la cama, en la habitación de Sara-No va a salir bien.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso… Nunca hemos tenido una relación normal, Lucas. Y lo acepto y lo entiendo. Pero hay que hacer algo. Lucas, tú y yo estamos desequilibraos como pareja-Sara puso las palmas al mismo nivel-Mira lo que nos pasó hace dos años. Tú eras mi tío y yo tu sobrina; yo era una cría y tú, un abuelo.

-¡Oye!-Sara bajó una palma, como si se desequilibrara la balanza.

-Acabamos mal por ese desequilibrio entre nosotros-informó-Pero luego, yo entré en el cuerpo… y ahora ya somos dos adultos al mismo nivel-juntó las manos al ras-Como personas estamos al mismo nivel: adultos, responsables (yo más que tú), con trabajo… pero como pareja, estamos desequilibrados, Lucas. Nuestra vida en pareja está descompensada.

-¿Lo qué?

-Somos un matrimonio que vive con el amigo de corredurías del novio-bajó una palma-Mi despedida de soltera la hice acompañada de dos maleantes que intentaron matarme; y tú, la hiciste en un avión militar, huido de la justicia y perseguido por tus propios compañeros-Sara desniveló las manos aún más-Nuestra boda acaba con tiros y lágrimas, y conmigo herida-Una de las manos de Sara superaba ahora la cabeza de ésta, y la otra estaba ya en sus rodillas-Tenemos que encontrar un equilibrio. Hacer cosas normales para compensar nuestras anormalidades.

-Si te oyera tu abuelo…

-Lo digo en serio. Tenemos que encontrar la normalidad en ciertos aspectos de nuestra vida porque sé que en otros va a ser imposible… tú eres como un imán para los problemas. Y vale que te lances el día de tu boda de un avión militar en paracaídas y vale que me secuestren cada vez que cumplo años, pero en otros aspectos, Lucas, tenemos que poner orden. Hallar la estabilidad.

Y durmiendo en mi habitación, metidos como sardinas en mi cama, en casa de mis padres cuando llevamos cuatro años juntos y un año casados no lo vamos a conseguir. Eso, por ejemplo, hay que cambiarlo. Yo quiero mi casa y mi cama. Y no tener que llamar al baño por las mañanas.

-Y eso significa que…

-Necesitamos nuestro propio espacio.

-Bueno, bien, vale-concedió-Mañana miramos los alquileres cercanos. Al lado de comisaría alquilan un estudio.

-¡No, Lucas! ¿No lo entiendes? Eso no es suficiente.

-Una habitación para los dos es suficiente, creo yo.

-No para equilibrar lo nuestro.

-Equilibrar lo nuestro.

-Exacto.

-Ya.

-Necesitamos pagar una hipoteca-Lucas se rascó la nariz.

-O sea, que tú crees que pagar una hipoteca hará que tengamos una mejor relación sentimental. Pagando una hipoteca, ¿seremos más felices?

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Pues si estás segura, mañana vamos al banco y pago hipoteca, coche, electrodomésticos y todas las letras del mundo que quieras, Sara, pero no me comas más la cabeza. Apaga la música y échate a dormir. Joder, si no estuviera tan jodidamente pillado por ti, te tendría una manía… qué agonías.

-¡Y quiero un perro! ¡Y una planta! Cosas que podamos compartir, y que vivan con nosotros, a las que cuidemos y protejamos.

-¡Pero si ya tenemos a Mariano!

-Mariano es mayorcito, Lucas.

-Pero no sabe defenderse solo, Sara. Anda… ponme la pierna por encima, que si no, no me duerno-Sara apagó la música, la luz, se arrebujó al lado de Lucas que le apoyó la cabeza entre las tetas (estaba blandito), y le pasó la pierna derecha por encima de las de Lucas.

FIN


End file.
